


(Un)lucky

by peachpinkty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Nudes, Side yuwin, Smut, Snapchat, bottom!taeyong, kinda??, side johnten, taeyong is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpinkty/pseuds/peachpinkty
Summary: Taeyong accidentally sends Jaehyun half naked pictures on snapchat.





	(Un)lucky

It was a Wednesday evening, Jaehyun was studying in the school library with Johnny for their upcoming History test on Friday.

"Jaehyun are you even listening to me?" Johnny asked, which made Jaehyun tear his eyes from his phone and look at Johnny's direction immediately. 

"Sorry man, I'm just checking Snapchat stories, we've been studying for hours I'm so tired" Jaehyun said with a sigh

"Alright let's have a quick break, my eyes are almost falling shut from looking at that book for 3 hours" he then whipped out his phone from his pocket and started to message someone.

Jaehyun had been looking at his friend's Snapchat stories, seeing Yuta and Sicheng on their little coffee date. He was wondering when would Yuta man up and actually ask Sicheng to date him, when suddenly he got a notification.

_new snap from leety0107_

Taeyong from his Biology class was one of the most beautiful kids in the whole campus, he must admit. They hadn't chatted that much outside class, but had some friends in common like Yuta and Ten. Jaehyun still wondered why he would send him a snap out of nowhere like that.

He then clicked on the small red square next to his username, and the picture he received had him in such shock that he almost dropped his phone.

"Dude are you ok? You look as if you just saw a ghost or something" Johnny said looking up from his phone.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine it wasn't anything..haha it's okay" Jaehyun lied.

"Alright..if you say so.." He continued to message whoever he was messaging before.

What Jaehyun had received however, was a half naked picture of Lee Taeyong in front of the mirror, shirtless and only wearing white boxers. Not to mention he had a obvious hard on, his hand that wasn't holding his phone brushing his peach pink locks back and his cherry red lips on a slight smirk. He looked really hot.

Seconds later, after the picture unfortunately disappeared from his screen, a new blue square appered next to Taeyong's username, and Jaehyun immediately opened the chat.

 **leety0107** :  
omg. I'm so sorry please ignore that i wasn't supposed to send that to you  
im so embarrassed i could explode right now

 **jaehyunjung** :  
oh haha it's alright don't worry I didn't screenshot it or anything it's not like i could spread your picture to the whole uni or anything.  
not that I'd do that anyway

 **leety0107** :  
thank you  
im sorry again..

 **jaehyunjung** :  
it's fine it's not like i hated it..  
im sure that the person you were meant to send it to would very happy seeing it

 **leety0107** :  
actually i wasn't meant to send it to anyone..  
i was just taking pictures of myself..  
that's so embarrasing °-°

 **jaehyunjung** :  
oh i get it  
we all do that sometimes

 **leety0107** :  
yeah  
can't we please never speak of that topic ever again  
just pretend i never sent you anything

 **jaehyunjung** :  
alright don't worry I will

Jaehyun was lying by saying that. He kept thinking of the picture for the rest of the day and was constantly getting distracted from studying with those thoughts.  
  
Him and Johnny left the library few hours later and got back to their shared dorm room. Jaehyun tried to forget about Taeyong and his amazing body and gorgeous face and tried to get some hours of sleep.

…

Days had passed and Jaehyun had forgotten about what happened on Wednesday. Him and Johnny were hanging out in the school cafeteria with their friends Ten and Yuta before their next classes started.

"I know Johnny" Yuta said rolling his eyes "I'm trying to let things happen naturally between us.. we've been friends for years maybe he would be shocked after hearing I started to develop a really big crush on him"

"I don't think anyone would be shocked" Johnny said quickly looking at Sicheng sitting across from them with his chinese friends "You hug him on every opportunity and also you can't stop talking about him for a second even in front of him"

"Don't forget the socks he gave you last Christmas" Ten added in "The boy gave you the most boring gift ever and you wear it everyday as if it's the most precious thing you own"

"He has to be really oblivious if he hasn't noticed your crush on him yet, don't you think so Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun almost snapped his neck by turning his head in light speed at the mention of his name "What? Uh yeah.. you're right Johnny"

"What were you looking at??" Yuta turned around and spotted the reason of Jaehyun's lack of attention "Oh isn't that Taeyong? Taeyong! Come here and sit with us!"

 _Oh no_. Why did yuta have to be so loud?

Now Taeyong was walking towards them with the cutest smile on his face, until he saw Jaehyun next to Yuta and his face went blank for a second, quickly returning to his previous expression, but now, his smile was a slightly forced one. He looked nervous.

"Hi guys!" He said with a laugh, avoiding looking at Jaehyun's direction "How's everyone doing?"

"Yuta is too afraid of asking Sicheng out" Ten blurted out

"Haven't you two already gone out last weekend? I thought you were already togheter?" Taeyong asked looking confused

"See man, everyone notices you two are in love" Jaehyun interrupted which made Taeyong look at him but turn his head immediately after to look at Yuta, who started to speak.

"Actually we just went out as friends. I don't think he would want to date me" he was looking down at his empty plate

"Shut up. Are you the Yuta I know? The one who wasn't afraid of asking anyone out and dated half of the school??" Ten said really loudly

"But I actually like him Ten. I had never liked anyone like this before. And he is my friend, what if he never looks at me ever again?" he looked at Ten with wide eyes

"You're stupid. Oh my god I can't believe you if you think he would stop talking to you actually shut up"

In between their argument, Jaehyun kept looking at Taeyong, avoiding his eyes whenever he looked back. He was a little shy, even aroud his close friends. Jaehyun never had the chance to get to know him better, despite having the same group of friends. He thought the boy was cold and unapproachable, when in reality, he is just a really sweet and shy person.

_Then he remembered the picture._

He got flustered even thinking about it. Jaehyun would never admit it, but in the privacy of his bedroom he had _actually_ jacked off thinking about Taeyong and that picture.

But now he's right in front of him, looking nothing but adorable, with his pink messy hair and a big camo hoodie draped over his small figure.

The bell ringed interrupting his thoughts and all his friends got up saying their goodbyes and headed out for their respective classes. He had been walking for a while towards the classroom when he noticed Taeyong waking right beside him. Of course his next class is biology.

When they arrived at the classroom, he looked around the class searching for his usual desk mate, Doyoung, only to find him already sitting next to Moon Taeil.  
He then opted for sitting next to Taeyong, the only other person he knew in the class.

"Can I sit here?" He asked looking down at the boy, who was taking his things out of his backpack and organizing them on his desk.

"Oh, sure!" He said and then smiled. At least the atmosphere between the two of them was less awkward then earlier during lunch, so he didn't look as nervous as before

Their professor, an overly excited man on his 40's entered the class, and after greeting everyone, he started to write on the board, explaining the subject way too enthusiastically, telling everyone a bunch of dumb biology jokes, which made Taeyong laugh softly.

 _He's too cute,_ Jaehyun thought.

They were taking notes when the professor made an announcement. "Class, we're having an group project due to next week. You and your partner will have to make a presentation about a disease of your choice. Won't it be fun?"

The class started to talk incessantly, and the professor interrupted everyone. "Ah! I forgot to mention, your partner will be the person sitting next to you."

"Goodbye class see you next week and come prepared!" He waved goodbye with a big smile on his face. How could someone be that happy about teaching biology?

"So..I guess it's you and me then" Taeyong said while packing his stuff.

"Yeah. You and me." Jaehyun said slowly  
"So what do you want to write about?"

"I was thinking we could write about Vein Thrombosis? Since we're studying about veins and blood and stuff..." He said looking unsure

"Oh that's a great topic actually. You could come to my dorm after class, I can walk with you until we get there and then take you back to your dorm after we finish. Also if we can't finish everything today you can come over again tomorrow since it's Saturday" Jaehyun talked way too fast.

"Sounds great" he had a smile on his face while saying that. "At the end of the class you can meet me outside the building"

"See you later then, goodbye"

"Bye!"

Great. Now he had to be in the same room with Taeyong for the rest of the day, without having any kind of second thoughts about him. It was going to be a long day.

…

"Hey Johnny"

"What's up man?" he asked as they were leaving the building

"Can you like, go over to Ten's dorm or something today? Taeyong is coming to our dorm so we can do this bio project"

"Really? Do I have to? Will I interrupted you two with _something_?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"What? No, what are you even saying, it's just so we can be alone to finish the project quicker"

"I was just joking around, you should see your face right now" he said laughing at Jaehyun's expression "It's alright, I was already going over to Ten's today, he wants to watch Barbie movies with me. Wish me luck"

"I know you love Barbie movies don't lie to yourself"

"Ok, I do like them but who doesn't?" he was talking when Jaehyun spotted someone with pink hair amongst the people outside.

"Oh look there's Taeyong, bye Johnny see you later!" He waved him goodbye and approached the boy, who looked like he was searching for him

"Hey Jaehyun" he said after he saw him "Let's go?"

"Hey Taeyong" he smiled "Sure, let's go"

 

The two boys were walking to Jaehyun's dorm room, a deep silence on the way there, apart from the voices of other students in the surroundings. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence after all.

"Here's my dorm" Jaehyun said taking out his keys and opening the door to the room. "Make yourself home"

As soon as he entered, Taeyong took off his shoes and then started to scan the place.

"Is there something wrong?" Jaehyun asked while furrowing his brows.

"No.. it's just that..the place is a bit messy that's all"

He wasn't wrong after all. Jaehyun starts to notice clothes thrown everywhere, Johnny's bed was unmade and all of their belongings were just completely disorganized.

"Yeah sorry for that, me and Johnny woke up late and we had no time to clean around the room and just left the place as it was" he said, feeling embarrassed for the mess and leaving a bad impression.

"It's okay! Don't feel bad, I understand, it's just that I'm a kind of a clean freak myself" he proceeded to laugh after saying those words "I can help you clean up before we start the project if you want to"

"That'd be really great, but there's no need-"

"No, no I like to clean! It's fine I want to help you since I'm your guest and all"

Taeyong was different. Most people probably wouldn't mind the mess and not worrying about being a kind 'guest' or anything like that, after all, this is a university dorm room shared by two guys, what would you expect? But he was kind and well mannered all the time, and it warmed Jaehyun's heart.

They finished cleaning up and the place had never looked better. Everything was organized on the shelves, the clothes were stored in the wardrobe and the beds were made and clean.

"Thank you Taeyong, me and Johnny would never have had the effort to clean the place like this. You're an angel"

Taeyong smiled proudly "Thanks Jaehyunnie"

They stood there looking at each other without saying anything for about a minute, until Taeyong spoke up again.

"So...the project"

"Yes!" he answered "Of course. That's why we're here in the first place... let's move to my bed and start writing"

…

Taeyong was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, with his laptop on his lap, writing and organizing the presentation, while Jaehyun searched for the topics and told him what to write, while laying on his stomach next to the older boy.

They had been doing their presentation for two hours now, not really talking to each other about anything but the project itself. He heard Taeyong yawning, then going back to writing.

"Are you tired?" Jaehyun asked him

"Yeah. I feel like if I type more words my fingers may fall off" he said, and then yawned again

"Let's stop for a while then" as he said that, Taeyong put his laptop on the bedside table, and Jaehyun put his own laptop aside as well.

They laid there in silence just staring at each other, searching for something to talk about and fill in the silence that started to be a common occurency between the two boys.

Taeyong wore sweatpants and a simple grey shirt, as he had removed his hoodie some time ago. Laying there in his bed in that position had Jaehyun's mind overflowing with thoughts he shouldn't be having once again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jaehyun broke out of his trance and stared into his eyes "Nothing at all..."

Taeyong looked unsure for a moment, before speaking up  
"Jaehyun..." he stopped himself and then continued "About that picture I accidentally sent you a while ago, do you remember it?"

"Uhh.." he was sure his face was burning red right now "Yes how could I forget that"

Taeyong sighed "Sorry about that"

"What, did you like, actually meant to send it to me? If so I feel flattered..." he said suddenly gaining some confidence

Now Taeyong was the one who was blushing, his whole face red "W-what??"  
"No i-it wasn't that.. It was an accident I shouldn't have sent it to no one" He hesitated once again "Why, did you..did you like it?"

"I mean, yes, you're really hot" he sat up on the bed "In my opinion the most good looking guy on campus, I was shocked you'd be sending that kind of pictures to me"

"Oh my god" he hid his face in his hands "You..you actually think that?"

Was this really happening right now? Jaehyun didn't know where he gained all that confidence, but he surely liked Taeyong, and wouldn't miss this opportunity. So he grabbed his hands and removed them from his face, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

"Of course I do. You're hot as fuck, I think you'd know that since the pictures you were taking were all for yourself, don't you think so?"

"Well..I.." he kept stuttering and looking away, and the younger boy was practically hovering himself over him, still holding his wrists "I think you're even hotter than I am." he looked him in the eyes "out of every boy on this university I had to send it right to you, how unlucky am I"

"Unlucky? Well, were both here right now aren't we? Since we both find each other really hot and all..." He held his wrists above his head with one hand and his waist with the other "I think we're both really lucky"

Taeyong leaned in and kissed him, making Jaehyun shocked, but he returned the kiss immediately after, it turning more intense as the minutes passed, their tongues finding each other's mouth and exploring it, which made Taeyong let out a small moan.

"Baby" he whispered against Taeyong's ears "You're so good" He kissed behind his ear, trailing kisses until he reached the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking a red mark on the place and kissing the place after.

"Ah... Jaehyun" he tried to move his hands, which were still being held above him "Please"

Jaehyun felt his boner pressing against his own, rolling his hips making the other boy moan again "Please what?" he stopped kissing his neck to ask "I feel you're hard once again, were you thinking of me before you took that picture? Hm?"

"J-jaehyun" said man let out his hands, grabbing Taeyong's hips and kissing him deeper than before.

"Answer me baby"

"Yes" Taeyong grabbed his hair and started grinding harder against him "Now please, fuck me"

Jaehyun smiled and sat up removing his shirt, which got the pink haired boy's eyes roaming all over his body, and then took his shirt off as well, kissing his collarbones and chest, before sucking on a nipple, and moving to the other one.

"Please please please, I'm so hard, ah.. I can't take this anymore" the other boy moaned out

"Sorry, you're just so gorgeous" he looked up at his face "I had gotten hard thinking about you so many times after you sent me that pic, you have no idea"

"You're really hot too, fuck"

Jaehyun removed Taeyong's sweatpants, and beggined to kiss and leave marks all over his beautiful thighs when Taeyong interrupted asking "Can...can I suck you off?"

"Fuck, of course you can kitten"

Taeyong shivered at the pet name, getting up and switching positions with Jaehyun, who removed his pants and underwear in one go and threw them around the room.

He admired the boy beneath him saying "You have such a sexy body" then grabbed his member with one hand, moving it up and down a few times, and licking a stripe on the side, after taking him in his mouth sucking around his length and moving his head in a slow rhythm.

Jaehyun grabbed his pink locks, stroking them softly, and Taeyong looked and him with big innocent puppy eyes.

At this moment, his grip on his hair became tighter, and he started to move his hips faster, along with the movement of his head.

"Ah, Taeyong stop" he removed the boy from his dick and cleaned the saliva dripping off his chin with his thumb "Your mouth is so amazing kitten, I almost came in your mouth, but we want to last longer right?"

He nodded looking hazy, his mouth red and puffy, glazed eyes and red cheeks. He looked breathtaking.

"Lay down for me baby" Jaehyun ordered, to which Taeyong followed, spreading his legs wide open for him "Let me take care of you"

He opened his drawer, looking for lube and condoms but only finding the latter.

"Shit, I think I don't have any lube" then he remembered "Johnny probably has some though"

He got out of the bed and opened his roomate's drawer finding a full bottle there. He then returned to the bed to find Taeyong already stroking himself and moaning Jaehyun's name.

"Wait for me baby"

"S-sorry..." Taeyong sounded fucked out already.

"It's alright I'm here now" he coated his fingers with lube, and pressed them on the boy's entrance, his face contorting in discomfort. Jaehyun kissed him invading his mouth with his tongue in a really hot and passionate kiss, their tongues brushing against each other in an amazing friction. He inserted one finger inside, waiting for him to adjust to it, and then started moving around, adding another finger as he adjusted to the feeling. They were kissing when Taeyong started to moan, his face showing pure pleasure.

"Press there again...ah! Right there...feels amazing" he kept moaning as Jaehyun repeatedly hit his prostate.

Jaehyun removed his fingers and grabbed the condom that he threw on the bed, opening the package and rolling it on himself, adding more lube so it would feel more comfortable.

He positoned himself above Taeyong, holding his legs up and carefully entering inside him, until he was fully inside.

"Move"

He started to move on a slow pace, feeling Taeyong clench around him, his heat deliciously enveloping his length, sending waves of pleasure all over his body, and then started to move faster inside him, hitting his prostate while he moaned incoherent words along with Jaehyun's name, feeling the heat on his stomach tightening as he increased the pace and held his thighs with more force.

Taeyong looked so beautiful like this, eyes shut tight, gripping the sheets with his mouth open moaning and whimpering, his pink hair falling on his forehead and sweat drops in his face, as well as his red cock dripping with pre-come against his stomach.

"Jaehyun..I want to ride you" he breathed out.

Jaehyun got impossibly harder than he was before hearing his words, flipping them over and sitting with his back hitting the headboard, holding Taeyong by the waist, the other boy holding his shoulders, nails scratching his skin.

He positioned himself on his member and started moving his hips, forcing his legs up and down, while Jaehyun ran his hands through his sides, as he bounced on his lap.

"You're doing so well kitten" he whispered on his ear "You're so good at this"

Taeyong buried his head on his neck, breathing harder and moving really fast.

"A-ah... I'm c-coming" Jaehyun moved his his faster to meet his movements and son after the boy was spilling his hot white liquid all over his and Jaehyun's stomach, the latter following soon after, coming while moaning Taeyong's name.

The older boy fell above him, the only sound heard in the room this time was their heavy panting.

They carefully laid down on the bed again and Jaehyun hugged Taeyong, who rested his head on his chest.

"Wow"

"Wow.."

"That was incredible"

"It was"

They started kissing again, more softly this time, holding each other.

"Will you help me clean up the mess again?" Taeyong became red as a tomato, playfully hitting Jaehyun and hiding on his chest.

"Shut up. I will though" he laughed "We still have to finish that project"

"We can leave it for another day" he said as he kissed the boy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this!  
> It is the first Jaeyong I've ever wrote, but I'll possibly write more in the future, maybe some fluff or angst aside from smut as well haha.  
> Thanks for reading, and please leave comments and kudos as well! ♡


End file.
